1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna and its method of installation, and more particularly to a panel antenna and its method of installation on an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, especially the development of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), many electronic devices, such as computers and notebooks, have the function of wireless telecommunication at close range. To achieve this function, an antenna is used in the electronic device for receiving and transmitting radio signals. Prior art, method of mounting an antenna to a computer include mounting the antenna to inside wall of the computer using screw. This method can disfigure the outward appearance of the computer, and is inconvenient. A second method is to mount the antenna on the outside of a bracket attached to a wireless PCI card. However, with this method the antenna is exposed to an outside of the computer housing and can be easily damaged.
Hence, an improved antenna and method of installation are desired.